<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>弓中心人外1 by Kopfhorer_tanko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306629">弓中心人外1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopfhorer_tanko/pseuds/Kopfhorer_tanko'>Kopfhorer_tanko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>弓中心人外 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bird Furry, Cloaca, Furry, M/M, Other, non-human sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopfhorer_tanko/pseuds/Kopfhorer_tanko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>鸟类/哈比型Furry的士弓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiya Shirou &amp; Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>弓中心人外 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>弓中心人外1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>人外设定请注意<br/>半鸟paro<br/>士弓士<br/>实质性H是士弓<br/>火车的第一节车厢</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>士郎抬头看向天空，有什么东西飞过去了，但是因为水面的反光看不清楚。他抬起右边的翅膀遮挡了一下光线在向上看去的时候那个东西已经消失在了视野里。</p><p>	也许是Archer，士郎想着，然后又低下头看他的渔网了。一上午过去羽毛都要烤焦了还是没有几条鱼，不知道再等会儿会不会再多几条。如果没有的话也只能这样拿回去给切嗣，如果不能在天黑之前拿回去放进壁炉里烘干的话到了明天早上就又要多烧柴火了。</p><p>	他蹲在石头上盯着水面下的渔网，鱼群在离网子十几米的地方不知道为什么就是不肯到放了诱饵的区域来，他又不可能下水去驱赶。倒不是说不想打湿，毕竟他的蹼爪就是为了更好的在水里游动而生的，衣服也是能干的比较快的渔村常见款式而羽毛也不是那么容易打湿的。但如果惊扰了鱼群那就肯定是捉不上更多的鱼了，况且他在水里是肯定追不上鱼游的速度的，就算赶过来了还没等他把网子提起来就全跑了。</p><p>	这种时候就又会想起Archer了，士郎偶然看到过他捕鱼的时候的样子。在空中收起翅膀闪电一样的俯冲下来，还没有反应过来的时候他就已经带着有大腿粗的鱼划过水面腾空而起了。</p><p>	绝对不是羡慕，士郎看了一眼自己完全没可能像Archer的爪子一样稳准狠得抓住鱼背的蹼。但是自己也是有其他优势的，比如说可以长时间呆在水里也不用担心羽毛会湿。但还是有点向往，能够有他那样的速度和力量，不只是在捕鱼这种事情上，还有能够保护其他人的力量。</p><p>	在胡思乱想了大半个小时之后，鱼群还是没有过来，旁边远坂家那对父女倒是到湖边来晃了一圈，四条长腿在浅水区来回踱步。远坂时臣半张着张扬的鲜红翅膀目不斜视的走了过去，凛在后面跟着，两个人巡视一样得走了一圈之后又跟来时一样优雅的回去了。</p><p>	毕竟是土地的拥有者，也不需要自己来捕鱼讨生活，大小姐的生活就是方便啊。</p><p>	看到那两个人鲜红的羽翼士郎脑子里想到的却是Archer站在树顶上眺望远方的时候身后飘飞的红色绸布，似乎是差不多的颜色，是因为是这片土地的守护者的关系吗？</p><p>	没有等他接着想下去他的余光就看到了那一小群鱼终于游到了他布设的网子上方，今天第一次他张开了双翅，他向前一跃而起飞到渔网的上方，开始低垂的太阳将他的影子投在他身后。当鱼群发现阴影开始四散奔逃的时候他的蹼爪已经够到的事先设好的绳索，只要向上一提鱼群就被收拢的网包裹了起来，能够逃掉的只有区区几尾鱼，也就无所谓了。</p><p>	士郎用力把网整个提出了水面，他当然不可能就这样提着还在滴水的渔网和里面的鱼就这样飞回去，于是他拖着网兜围着湖面飞了一圈，一圈过后多余的水分差不多都已经沥干了，这样回去的时候就不会把路面和其他人的房顶打湿了。</p><p>	当他降落在自家门前的时候太阳已经和远处的高峰在一条线上发射着温暖的红光了，在阳光的照射下士郎的翅镜反射着明晃晃的光和整齐饱满的羽毛一起显露着做为一个少年他身体健壮的事实。</p><p>	“哦，士郎你回来啦，”切嗣披着外套拢着双翅从房间里面走了出来，站在门口士郎能看到屋子里已经生好了将生鱼烘烤成鱼干的火炉，“本来现在应该是让你好好休息一会儿的…”</p><p>	“没问题的老爹，”士郎一边用翅尖辅助者脚爪把合拢的网兜拉开一边回头向切嗣回复道，“有什么尽管说就好啦。”</p><p>	切嗣点点头，然后反身从屋里拿了一个打好的包裹，“因为冬天快到了最近一直在做鱼干的关系刚刚去看结果盐没有了，还有其他的一些香料，然后草药的储备量也有点不够了。”</p><p>	士郎已经知道切嗣想让他去做什么了，这些东西想要买到的话只有一个地方……</p><p>	“所以啊士郎，跑一趟Archer那里吧，”切嗣把包裹交给他，里面是在山外边的山外边的平原也通用的贝币，“现在也不早了，晚上下山的话有些太冷了，来不及回来的话就拜托Archer让你在他那儿借宿一晚上吧，当做晚饭的干粮也放在里面了。”</p><p>	“好的老爹，”士郎应下这趟差事把包裹跨在了左边翅膀根儿底下，“其实我羽毛很厚实的啊，晚上直接飞回来也没关系的。话说啊老爹你一个人在家真的没问题吗？”</p><p>	"士郎你就放心好了……上次把鱼烤糊真的是个意外，绝对不会再发生的。”</p><p>	“额……”说实话士郎不太放心，毕竟切嗣是个神奇的曾经在炼鱼油的时候把锅底烧穿过的人，他敢担保就是因为切嗣这种可怕的厨房技能他才能在和灶台差不多一边高的时候就做的一手好饭，“那好吧，那我明天早上一早就回来了啊！”</p><p>	“嗯，一路平安。”切嗣站在门口看着士郎扑扇着翅膀飞向镇子背后的松林和岩山的方向。</p><p>	Archer独自生活在松林后面的岩山的半山腰上的石屋，他是这一带唯一的一个猛禽，跟土地的拥有者远坂家好像是有什么雇佣关系的样子。平时在山下很少能够碰到他，一般只有在抬头的时候能够看到他站在树梢上或者岩山的顶上望着山的另一边，又或者是看见他风一样的掠过湖面和房屋巡查着这一带的安全问题。他强有力的翅膀和利爪成为了这一带人们能够如此平和的生活的保障。</p><p>	除此之外在山里不太好获得的东西也在一定程度上要依靠Archer来帮忙购买，久而久之他就在自己的房子边上支了一个角出来充作杂货铺，像是盐还有这里没有的草药香料以及其他稀奇古怪的小东西都可以在他那儿买到。</p><p>	因为平时一直都冷着一张脸，也不怎么说话，再加上对于种类完全不同的外来者的谣言满天飞，以致于很长一段时间根本没什么人敢去尝试与他交流。</p><p>	至于士郎也是在某一次上山去找当调料的香菇的时候，因为天黑了被树藤挂住结果正好碰到了Archer被解救了下来才认识的。别看他平时话少，喷洒起毒液比那是一点都不留情，在Archer抓着翅膀扭伤的他回他石屋的一路上，还有上药的时候，包括吃饭的时候，一直到睡前士郎都一直处于Archer冷嘲热讽毫不间断的语言攻击之中。</p><p>	经过那次事件之后士郎也意外的发现，那个冷面黑皮看上去生人勿近的Archer意外的是个家政A。石屋并不是像从外面看起来的冰冷的样子，相反走进去就有一种温暖的气息，壁炉烧的暖融融的，桌椅板凳一应俱全，灶台上摆着一排排的调味料，热水在炉子上翻腾着。除了他那个被士郎嘲笑过好几次的极其复古的巢，他真的用树枝和动物的皮毛还有自己的羽毛搭建了一个直径有两米来宽的巨大的巢放在房间的一边。估计已经有上百年没人搭这种巢了，倒不是说不会，这种刻在基因里的本能还是没有那么容易失去的，如果有必要大多数人都能造一个巢临时凑合着住。但是明明房子里的桌子什么的也都是他自己做的，但是就是不肯钉张床来睡非搞个这么原始的东西的人，士郎打包票，再飞出去五百里也找不出第二个。当然Archer坚持说这种款式的“床”是他们族群的传统。</p><p>	等士郎越过森林降落在Archer的石屋前时太阳已经不比树梢高了，石屋的烟囱里冒出的炊烟让他知道Archer大概是正在家里烤着什么东西。</p><p>	他走过去用翅缘拍了拍门，虽说整个房子都是石头垒成的，但至少门还是普通的木板，和周围的石头墙面不一样，木门被被太阳烤的暖融融的。士郎也就把翅膀顺势覆在门板上汲取着这一点温暖，虽然翅膀上确实覆盖着厚厚的羽毛，但是身上的衣服还是会漏风的，这个样子又飞得比较高的话还是会有点冷。</p><p>	“关门歇业了！”</p><p>	屋子里传来Archer的声音，在料理的时候不喜欢被人打扰这一点上士郎和Archer都是一样的，但是正好赶上了也没有办法。</p><p>	“喂，Archer，开门啦，是我。” 士郎继续拍门。</p><p>	等了一会儿士郎就听见厨具被放下来的声音，然后是Archer的爪子与地面碰撞走过来的声音。</p><p>	门被打开了，露出了Archer的满脸嫌弃。</p><p>	“这个时候你过来干什么 ？”</p><p>	Archer黑着一张脸堵在门口居高临下地盯着士郎，士郎直视着他钢灰色的眼睛，那双眼睛带着猛禽们独有的金属色和锐利感。如果是不认识的人被这么盯着肯定会吓得后退几大步，但是士郎只是上前往门里面走去。</p><p>	“我说过你没事就不要过来了吧！”</p><p>	“所以现在是有事情啊！”</p><p>	Archer就看着士郎挤过自己边上进到屋子里把包裹放在了桌子上，然后很自然的拉开椅子坐下。</p><p>	“是老爹让我过来找你买东西啦，” 士郎成功截住了Archer即将吐出口的辛辣评论，认识这么久了他也渐渐找到了Archer说话的规律，而且也发现了他并没有嘴上说的这么嫌弃他这个事实，“我不是偷懒跑过来的，我也不会没事就把老爹一个人扔在家里啊，切嗣他又身体不好。”</p><p>	“那就拿完东西赶紧给我回去！”Archer把门关山皱眉看着他，“反正你不是挺能飞的吗？我这儿可没有给你这个小鬼的饭！”</p><p>	“我都跟切嗣说好的，明天早上再回去。”</p><p>	“那你就给我去悬崖底下蹲一晚上吧！”</p><p>	“会感冒的，”士郎叼着喝水的吸管，“所以今天晚上就拜托了。”</p><p>	“你这家伙！”Archer眼睛看上去像是要喷火一样严厉得盯着士郎，然而十几秒后就放弃了赶这个不要脸赖在别人家里的人出去。深秋是鱼和各种猎物最肥美的时候，所有人基本上都在忙着贮备过冬的食物，这确实不是一个适合生病的季节。他也没有真的那么狠心把士郎赶到悬崖底下去睡一夜，保不齐这个死脑筋的小鬼真的不回家就在那儿吹一夜风呢。这种事情他又不是没有干过。</p><p>	Archer转身返回石屋中被辟为厨房的那片区域，中途路过餐桌前的时候挥起翅膀朝士郎脑袋上狠狠挥下。</p><p>	“好痛！”士郎举起两翼捂着自己的脑袋，“干什么突然这么用力打我啊！”</p><p>	“要在这儿留宿就给我去洗澡！”Archer回头朝他吼道，“全身上下一股鱼腥味！”</p><p>	“我捕了一天鱼当然会这样啊，还有啊，Archer你明明也挺喜欢吃鱼的但是讨厌鱼腥味是为啥啊？”</p><p>	被问话的人没有回答，只是专心致志地对付着面前的锅，顺便往煮燕麦的锅里把另外一个人的分量加上。</p><p>	“能不能吃完饭再去洗啊，睡前和Archer一起洗就好了吧。”</p><p>	回答他的是被Archer扇飞向他的小石磨和一声大声的“滚！”，隐约还可以看到他的脸上有些泛红。不过因为肤色缘故看上去反而没有出口调笑的士郎脸上来的明显。</p><p>	士郎好不容易把那个石磨接下来，然后只好自己跑去浴室，好在Archer一直都有一套很奇怪的金属管道连接在架在壁炉上的炉子上让热水源源不断的储备着，所以不用再自己烧水了。Archer说这套系统在远方平原的城市好几年前就非常流行了，不过在这个深山的小镇里士郎只在Archer这里见过。</p><p>	虽然年龄差的比较多，但是士郎和Archer确实是一对恋人。</p><p>	士郎把阀门打开水流当头浇下，既然今天都可以留宿在Archer这里了，不做点什么就有有点亏了。</p><p>	他想到了Archer健康的褐色皮肤还有在动情时微红的耳尖，让人不自觉地想要对他做更多的事情，想要更好的抚慰他，想要亲吻他皮肤的每一个角落然后和他一起迎来高潮……士郎察觉到自己的血液开始往上下两个方向灌去，然后赶紧甩甩头把这些想法甩出去。现在还不是做这些的时候，他合拢双腿稍微摩擦了一下泄殖孔的位置，还好还没有更多的反应，不然肯定会很麻烦。而且Archer也会知道会知道他在浴室里干了什么，后边儿肯定是好一顿冷嘲热讽。</p><p>	洗完热水澡士郎取下搭在门背后的毛巾之一擦干身体，然后把羽毛和头发上过多的水分甩一甩用毛巾稍微吸一下。</p><p>	等他打开浴室门，厨房已经传出了阵阵香气。</p><p>	“去餐桌那儿坐着再等一会儿。”Archer的声音从灶台那边传过来，“顺便把餐桌收拾一下。”</p><p>	士郎走到桌子边上，眼神却先跑到了Archer身上。在他洗澡的这段时间里，可能是因为炉灶附近的温度比较高，Archer把披在身上的外套脱掉了露出了他光裸的后背。</p><p>	Archer衣服的前襟是靠领子固定在身上的，从肩膀到腰际的位置都暴露在空气中。虽然他也很理解这是为了方便飞行，很多人都有类似的衣服，特别是在要出远门的时候为了防止肩背跟衣物摩擦过多大多数人都会穿相对宽松一点的衣服。但不管看几次都还是觉得这件衣服穿在Archer身上都太色情了。</p><p>	过于贴身的剪裁衬托着Archer结实的肌肉，总是让士郎止不住想象着自己是给他量体裁衣的裁缝。他会用用卷尺绕过他饱满的胸肌，滑过他结实的腹肌绕在他有力的腰上，然后再一路向上，用羽翼的末梢拂过会让他身体绷紧颤抖的那一点，然拥过他，压上他的唇在轻吻过后吮咂他的下唇，在他张嘴之后把舌头探进去，在唇舌的共舞中交换两人的津液。</p><p>	这种时候还要用翅膀最末端略微有些硬的羽毛末梢划过他裸露的后背，这个时候可以感受得到通过羽毛传导过来的他细微的颤动。</p><p>	他的后背，士郎想到，去年夏天天气最热的时候Archer 穿的也是这样一件衣服。比现在这件要薄一些，并且更加紧贴，在被打湿或是有冷风吹过的时候完全遮挡不住他胸口立起来的乳尖。士郎咽了口口水，那个时候Archer 背对着他，汗领口处往下滑落，他的目光就追随着那颗晶莹的汗珠沿着他健康的褐色皮肤一路向下，滑过Archer 的肩胛骨，落入脊柱沟里，一直向下向下直到消失在腰际被衣物遮挡的地方。然而他的思绪还跟着汗珠在往下，一直深入到藏在两片臀肉之间的隐秘部位。</p><p>	那个时候Archer 像是感受到他的目光一样回头看了他一眼，然后身体就像不受控制了一样跑过去扑向了Archer。在那之前虽然有过拥抱和接吻，但是更深入的行为却没有过，Archer一直拒绝在他成年前作出更进一步的发展。那天就像是有一团火在他的胸腔之中燃烧着，想要与Archer亲近的想法无论如何都无法被熄灭。</p><p>	Archer 的衣服被他用力扯开，吻痕被印上他的胸前。一开始还在破口大骂的Archer在几轮亲吻和上下的抚摸后也被勾起了欲火，更加成熟具有攻击性的亲吻淹没了士郎的思维。两个人的裤子也很快被Archer用他的利爪撕了个粉碎，四条腿缠在一起跌跌撞撞的倒在Archer所筑的巢里。在那之后Archer压在他身上将两人的泄殖腔口对在一起，两人拥在一起在交换着一个又一个吻的时候Archer挺动着他的腰摩擦着两人的穴口。</p><p>	在此之前士郎几乎没有过性唤起的时候，被这样直接的刺激很快就达到了高潮。然后当然是毫不客气的被Archer嘲讽了，而在Archer达到高潮的时候士郎有被送上了第二次巅峰。之后因为士郎不服气又做了第二轮第三轮，很遗憾的是虽然有进步但是每回都比Archer快上那么一点。在第五次被推上高潮后他就失去了意识。</p><p>	等他再醒来的时候已经是第二天早上天光大亮的时候了，他正和Archer 躺在Archer 的巢里，身上黏糊糊的液体都被清理过了，垫在身体底下的兽皮也被换过了，入目就是Archer褐色的胸膛。在他想要爬起来的时候才吃到了少年过度纵欲的苦果，因为最后两回是士郎在上面磨蹭的关系，他的腰酸得几乎无法立起来。而那边Archer还是生龙活虎的样子，并且像平时一样精气十足的狠狠嘲讽了他一通。</p><p>	现在可不会那么轻易的在Archer这儿吃瘪了，士郎想到，比起一年前现在的他不只是在体力方面有进步，而且还有了……</p><p>	士郎突然意识到自己光是看着Archer的背影就想了这么多不由得脸又火烧火燎的红了起来，几乎要和他的头发连成一片。</p><p>	当Archer转身托着两个大碗还有盘子走过来的时候就看到，士郎正坐在桌子面前把自己的头一下下的往实木的桌面上磕。</p><p>	“喂，小鬼，”Archer把碗盘放下站在士郎面前，“你这样磕脑子里进的水也不会晃出来的。”</p><p>	“不，”士郎磕完最后一下抬起了头，虽然额头是撞红了，但是脸色也恢复了常态，他看着Archer说道，“我只是在反省不成熟的自己而已。”</p><p>	“哈？”	                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                                tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>然后这里是一些补充还有作者的唠叨什么的：<br/>总之就是半人半鸟类的生理构造，用了一些现实中有的鸟类作为原型。<br/>大概就是手臂位置是翅膀（虽然现实中的话这样根本飞不起来……嗯），膝盖以下开始是鸟腿，羽毛从肩膀和头发是连在一起的，没有鸟喙，这样的设定。<br/>士郎原型物种赤麻鸭+加拿大雁，羽毛颜色和翅镜来源于赤麻鸭，羽毛防寒和比较能飞的设定来自于加拿大雁，然后雁形目的都是很污的鸟啊……至于为什么……嗯…下一节里会写到的<br/>Archer原型物种白头海雕+金雕，白头海雕嘛，全身都是褐色的然后头（发）是白的，视力非常好，然后取用了一部分金雕的生活习性，住在山上什么的。<br/>切嗣原型物种是大雁。<br/>远坂家原型物种美洲红鹮，是涉禽所以不会真的下水只会在水边走来走去。<br/>其实有在认真的考虑鸟人（…）飞的时候缩不缩腿的问题，最后因为翅膀位置不对的问题放弃了思考。<br/>年龄上是18士郎27红茶，虽然很想搞未成年（这是犯罪…），但是鸟类好像在成年之前是不行的……So<br/>红茶那件衣服就是类似于杀处男毛衣那样的，考虑到了方便翅膀活动之后的设定。<br/>顺便士郎的衣服是腋下开口到腰际基本上从侧面什么都看得到的款式，也是考虑了色气度和方便翅膀活动作出的设定。<br/>涉及到了很多鸟类的生理问题，也有很多是自设，所以请不要太科学的来考虑这个paro。<br/>比如说现实中的鸟类都是快枪手什么的。</p><p>最后，人外最棒了！(*≧ω≦)／</p><p>最后的最后，谢谢耐心看到这里的你 (╯ε╰)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>